Of Saiyans and Tuffles
by Swan of Tirlith
Summary: My first attempt at DBZ fanfiction. Will be a B/V fic in later chapters. Okay, so I suck at summaries. Please read it!


Of Saiyans and Tuffles

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ (even if I wish I did) so don't sue me. 

 Authors note: "speech (duh!)"

                        ~Thoughts~

                        *Scene change* 

Prologue~

The year is not important, but let it be known that this is a time when two races share the planet Vegetasei, the war orientated Saiyans and a technology based race called the Tuffles.  They have been at war for as long as anyone can remember.  The Tuffles are losing.  Under the leadership of the Vegeta dynasty, the Saiyans have taken most of the planet.  The Tuffles are holding on as best they can, but their numbers are dwindling.  Communication between the races has been forbidden, with the exception of Saiyan orders to Tuffle slaves.  This is the way it has been since the Saiyan uprising centuries before.  Saiyans do not like change.  

A woman runs desperately through the thick Saiyan forest.  Branches and roots seem to appear out of nowhere, hindering her escape.   Scratched and bruised, she briefly wondered why she chose to defy the most powerful man on the planet.  Remembering the answer, she glances down at the baby girl in her arms. 

 "Don't worry sweetie, Mommy will keep you safe." ~After all, it's more than I could do for your father~ she thought, wiping a single tear from her eye. 

 The child's father would already be dead by now.  No one touches one of the Kings concubines and gets away with it, but her fate would be no better. Celya didn't know what they would do if they caught her, but she wasn't going to hang around and find out.

All too soon she heard the fast approach of the palace guards.  She didn't know how long she would be able to evade them.  Although her smaller size made it easier for her to maneuver, they had been training while she was stuck in the palace as the Kings plaything.  She was going to have to hide the baby…but where?   

As she ran, Celya searched the immediate area for someplace the guards wouldn't think to look.  They weren't very bright, but this child was too important for her to take a chance with.  The King _might not kill Celya, and that was a very big might, but there was no hope for her daughter if she were found.  The poor thing had blue hair and a matching tail that would make her a freak among either race.  If Celya could get her to a Tuffle village, there was a chance she might be accepted, yet there was no way to be sure.  Despite their need for numbers, their hatred for Sayians ran deep._

            Awhile later, inspiration struck.  As she was running, she came to a river that the Tuffles were rumored to live along.  If she followed it she would find them…in theory.   

~ But wait~ she thought.  ~ If I find them so will the others.  Then there'll be no hope for either of us.  I'll have to send her alone somehow. ~

Knowing her pursuers were getting closer, she quickly set about making a raft.  Celya placed the tiny sleeping bundle on top and sent it down the river, hoping the Tuffle village would be downstream.  She took off in the opposite direction but was soon spotted by a pair of armor-clad guards.  Despite her attempts to escape, she soon found herself trapped in a pair of very strong arms.

"Put me down you thick-headed buffoon!"  ~I may have been caught, but I'm not going down without a fight.  ~ The longer she struggled, the farther the raft was going to be from the guards.

"Now, now, Celya, that's no way to speak to me.  If you don't calm down I'll have to give you to the rookie."

Startled, she turned her head as best she could and found herself looking at Bardock.  Her captor was the only friend she'd had in the palace.  Although there had been plenty of other women about, she had always felt that she didn't fit in.    

"Bardock! What are you doing here?"

"King Vegeta didn't trust this brat to find you by himself, so he sent me along.  He knows you too well.  You're a clever girl Celya, but I thought you were smart enough not to run away."

"Well, I guess you were wrong."

A frown appeared on older Sayians face." You always were a smart ass, but it's time for you to go back now…" ~I'm sorry~

Bardock then turned to the younger man behind him. "Tomats!  Fly ahead and tell the King she's been found"

"Yes Sir!"

With that, the not so bright guard took off to tell King Vegeta the good news.  

Knowing there was nothing more she could do for herself or the baby, Celya allowed the elite to take her back without much struggling.  Unfortunately for Bardock, she had decided on a verbal assault instead.  She at least wanted to make sure his hearing was impaired for the next few days.

*Farther down stream, a Tuffle woman is taking a late-night bath in the river.*

            ~I can't believe this is happening to us.  The pregnancy seemed to be going well, but now this has happened.  Darling and I had been looking forward to this baby for so long.  What if I can't get pregnant again?  It's just not fair!~

            The poor woman had just had a miscarriage.  It had taken a long time for her to conceive in the first place, and she was beginning to lose all hope.  Her people had needed this baby very badly.  Their numbers decreased by the day, and there were fewer and fewer births taking place.  What was she going to tell her people? She sighed and decided to talk it over with her husband in the morning.  He was very understanding and she was sure that together they would think of something.  

As she began to climb out of the water, she thought she saw something moving in the bushes nearby.  When she turned to examine it, she was surprised to see a blue haired infant amongst the reeds. 

"Well hello little one.  What's a pretty little girl like you doing in the river?"  She picked up the small bundle and suppressed a shriek when a fuzzy blue tail wrapped around her wrist.  "No wonder you're here.  Tuffles don't have tails, and those brutish Saiyans certainly don't have blue hair.   You're mom must have known that your tail would be easier to hide than that hair.  Well, don't worry sweetie, I'll take care of you." 

Author Comments:  My very first fanfic! I've finally done it, even if it is only one chapter.  What do you guys think?  You don't have to be nice, as long as you're honest.  If there is anything wrong with it please let me know so I can try to fix it.  

Also, if you like it please, please, please review!  I've got some ideas for the next chapter, but I'm not gonna continue if nobody likes it.  

Thanks!

Swan of Tirlith

Ps  Hey!  Shey is the coolest!.. @.@;  ok.. I am shey.  Swan's sis.  Evil, I am yes.  Luvies… review, she deserves it.      


End file.
